Passenger railroad cars previously constructed have included dining areas and lounging areas. Some railroad cars have been constructed having two levels of seats, a first, lower level of seats and a second, upper level of seats. The lower level may also include a kitchen, restroom or other service area. The dining area is frequently in the lower level. The second, upper level is frequently provided with large, curved viewing windows, permitting the upper level to function as an observation deck
The two levels of the prior art railroad cars were provided by positioning the first, lower level between the wheels of the railroad car. The lower level's length is limited to the distance between the wheels of the railroad cars. The kitchen and other service areas either were located in different cars or, if in the same car, were in a very cramped space in the lower level between the wheels with the dining area. In the area directly above the wheels, only a single level of passenger seats was provided. Further, at the end of the car, a single doorway was provided to permit the passengers to exit or enter the railroad car. A significant disadvantage of having only a single doorway at each end of the railroad car is that both passengers and service personnel must use the same door to enter or exit car. When a meal is being served or service personnel are moving from one car to another, it is impossible for the passengers to also move from one car to another. This significantly decreased the enjoyability of passenger travel by railroad car.
Frequently, the mechanical equipment, such as the air conditioning, heating, compressors and the like, were positioned directly above the wheels but below the upper level.